The Sequels 2: Sophomore Strife
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Alex and Juliet are entering their second year of college and things aren't going so well. Alex beats up a new student for hitting on Juliet. Are the mysterious attempts on the girls' lives somehow connected to that attack? FInd out
1. Return to Bermuda Academy

_**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place no matter how much I pray I did**_

_**Ok, so I know you guys have been waiting for the newest installation of THE SEQUELS, and here's why I haven't uploaded it. Because I've been working on it and I have now finished it. So I can upload a chapter a day and see what happens. I hope you guys like the story and send me feedback whenever possible. Love to all my faithful supporters. Here's SOPHOMORE STRIFE**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Alex's POV**_

"We're back, Lexy." Juliet grinned up at me.

"It's kind of good to be back, huh Juliet?" I asked as we began unpacking our bags into the dressers assigned to us in the room all of the other vampires slept in. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Can you believe what my parents kept from me?" I asked, thinking about my family.

"Yeah," Juliet replied. "I remember everything you do."

We both thought back to the past summer. I was sitting in front of my parents with my arms crossed over my chest and staring at them expectantly. They were trying to avoid my gaze but even as a human I could hold my gaze steady and make people do as I say because of it. My parents caved after a few more moments and my mom began speaking.

"Ok, mija," she murmured. "What do you want to know?"

I folded my hands and leveled my gaze at her. "I want to know how I got an identical twin sister and never knew about it. I want to know why I'm a hermaphrodite and didn't know it. I want to know why I'm one of the most powerful wizardesses, famous monsters, and notorious demons in the universe."

The last question was directed at my father. My parents nodded and Mom spoke again. "How, did you find out about Gabrielle and you both being hermaphrodites?" I stared at her in confusion.

"Who the hell is Gabrielle?" I demanded. "I was talking about my twin sister Selena, a werewolf."

"Gabrielle's a werewolf?" Dad gasped.

Suddenly, it clicked in my head. "You named her Gabrielle?" I snickered. "She's gonna get a kick out of this. So wait, do I belong to her parents or you guys?"

"You belong to us," Dad replied immediately. "So does Gabby. But since she wasn't born a wizard for some reason, we didn't want her around you guys just in case she felt left out. We didn't want her to feel alone so we sent her to some old friends of Theresa's so she wouldn't know that they weren't her family. We were going to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time."

Mom spoke up. "How did you find out about her?"

I leveled her with a stare. "I'm guessing that those humans you gave her to have sent her to the Bermuda Triangle to grow up after she got turned into a werewolf. I met her very first day. The only way you can tell us apart is if she doesn't shave her fur and I retract my fangs. Now why was I not informed that my identical twin and I were both hermaphrodites?"

My parents shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we, um," Dad turned to Mom and slowly began standing. "You know what? Theresa why don't you take this one?" He quickly ran up the stairs.

Mom turned to me uneasily. "Alex, honey, before the separation, the doctor told us that you both were hermaphrodites. At first we were confused since we'd seen both of you. He explained that your, uh, come would be sperm as well. And statistics showed that most hermaphrodites like you were not only girls, but also homosexual. So we wanted to see which choices you would make and tell you if you showed more interest in girls. When you and Harper broke up,"-I flinched slightly at her name-"we thought we didn't need to tell you then. But then you and Juliet got together and we didn't know if we should tell you. We figured that we didn't need to tell you since the two of you were so involved and Juliet couldn't carry children. But the school you went to needed that particular information. We're sorry honey."

I nodded and did a kind of shrug before standing. Mom embraced me before going up to join Dad. I glanced around before looking behind the curtains. Juliet smiled at me and held up the tape recorder. "Sel will love this." She muttered. "We'll show it to her when she finally gets back."

Pulling out of the memory, Juliet and I continued unpacking. Just then, Gwen, Kate, and Maddie walked in.

"Hey ghouls," Kate called. "How was the summer? Did you like our present?"

Juliet and I glanced at each other and grimaced at the memory. We had been lounging in our bedroom near the end of the summer on my birthday. I was thinking about the extra special gift Juliet had given me the day before and was grinning like an idiot when Mom opened the door and held out a present.

"Alex," she called to me. "This just came. It says it's from Kate and the Gang. Do you know them?"

I nodded and went over to open the present. Inside, was a small DVD diskette and it had written on it, "Happy Birthday, Lexa." As Mom shut the door, Juliet and I put the DVD in the player and sat down to watch it. To our surprise, we saw ourselves, just the day before. The camera was showing Juliet and I as she gave me my present and it had it all… in HD! Juliet hurriedly turned off the player as I stared at the screen in shock. Juliet looked at me worriedly for a few seconds before waving a hand in front of my eyes. I slowly came back to myself and looked up at her. "Son of a bitch." I murmured as I stood. Then, I fainted.

I pulled out of the memory and turned my grimace to the girls. "Well, it was a surprise if that's what you were looking for." They nodded eagerly and Kate giggled. I shrugged and continued to unpack the remaining things from our bag as Juliet chatted with the others.

"Yeah, I heard about this really cool underworld water park opening next Saturday and they're building an entrance from the Bermuda Triangle straight down there." Kate was telling my mate excitedly.

"And guess where it's going to be?" Gwen squealed.

"Right here in this very room!" Maddie finished exuberantly.

I sighed softly and turned to them once more. "Finished unpacking Juliet," I told her with a smile. "You guys wanna grab a bite?" The others shook their heads.

"Nah," Maddie murmured. "We have to help the new girl find her room."

"New girl?" I asked intently. Kate nodded. "She's some stereotypical elf named Megan from deeper in the earth and we're supposed to be helping her get to her new room. Most of the elves graduated last year so there should be plenty of room for her. Come on ghouls." She called, waving good bye to us. Gwen and Maddie waved to us and they took off.

Juliet walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Shall we sleep or get that bite to eat you were speaking about?"

I giggled and replied, "We should probably get that bite to eat before sleeping. Classes start tomorrow and I can't wait to see everyone." We paused for a moment before I glanced at my mate. "How do you think it will be without any humans?"

Juliet shrugged and we headed out the door to go hunting. Upon returning, we both changed into bats and flew up to join our friends in the ceiling and promptly fell asleep, thinking about the new school year and what it may bring.

* * *

_**There's the first chapter. Show me some love and send me a reiew. Tomorrow will be the next chapter.**_


	2. Rough First Day Back

_**As promised, here is the second chapter to the story. I may change my mind and do more than one chapter a day but that's only if I get some reviews soon. Here's chapter 2.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Juliet's POV_**

"So, any new classes this year?" I asked Alex as we walked along the hall from the main office.

"Yup," she replied proudly. "I now have Social skills and Drawing and Design with you. How did you get in Drawing and Design?"

"I have to know the history of art if I'm going to be a historian." I told her, grinning broadly.

Alex stared at me with a cocked eyebrow and a quality smirk playing on her lips. "You hypnotized someone, didn't you?" she asked loftily, studying her nails while, at the same time, eyeing me suspiciously.

I froze. _She couldn't possibly know._ I gasped in my head. _She wasn't there. She was speaking to Principal Drake when I was getting our schedules. _I stared up at my love and saw the expression of relaxed triumph in her features. "How did you…?"

Alex tapped her ears before tapping her forehead and grinning down at me. "I also realized that we have three other classes and lunch period together." Alex continued walking with that same smirk on her face.

I shook my head and followed close behind. "You really ARE the alpha of all vampires." I murmured, her slight chuckle alerting me that she had heard.

"Yes, I am."

We made it to our first class and took a look around. There weren't any humans, but the monster population had overpowered the human population last year anyway so there wasn't much off a difference. We shrugged and took our separate seats. I decided to write some different ideas for books I might want to write while waiting for the teacher. I got lost in my work as I waited.

**_Alex's POV_**

Juliet took a seat near the front while I chose one closer to the back. I noticed that we had some new vampires that were either ogling me or staring at Juliet and the male ones didn't seem to have a problem with provoking me because they had leers on their faces while looking at my mate. I felt a growl building in my throat as one boy slowly stood and walked over to her. He stood in front of her desk and practically shoved the front of his pants in her face.

"Hey," I heard him say in a slightly deep voice. "I'm Clark. I come from a small town in Montana but, I was wondering if you might wanna go out sometime?"

Juliet glanced up and snorted. "No thanks." She told him.

He frowned and sat next to her. At this, I stood and began making my way forward.

"Well then," Clark continued in a lower voice. "Maybe you and me could go somewhere private and have a bit of fun with each other." Juliet must have sensed me coming because her voice became more nervous. "Maybe you could find someone else. My mate will be here in a moment."

Clark snorted and stood. I stopped, assuming he was going to leave her alone and I began slowly backing away again. On the contrary, he leaned close to my mate. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him. No vampire has been able to beat me yet. So where is he?"

I ran forward and slammed into him. He went flying into the wall and slid down in a daze. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded when he finally regained his voice.

"I'm Russo," I replied pleasantly, even though I'm sure my expression read anything but pleasant. "Alexandra Russo. I'm from a large city in New York and I'll beat the fuck out of you if you come near Juliet again."

He stared at me before bursting into laughter. "Please," he said. "You're a girl. You can't beat me. I'm one of the toughest vampires there is." I watched him stand and brush himself off. " In my town the men and boys do all the work so I've got immense strength and skill. Now where's that mate of yours sweet thing?" he asked Juliet. Juliet paled even more and looked up at me. I shook my head subtly and she looked down.

"He's already here," she murmured.

"Really?" Clark said. "Where? Hiding?"

Juliet shook her head and pointed up at me.

"Her?" he demanded. "Why, she can't protect you from anything. How is she going to beat me down?"

"I will give you till the count of three," I told him through gritted teeth, "to move away from my mate or I will TRY not to rip you to shreds."

Clark laughed uproariously at this and proceeded to take a step closer. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "What are you going to do? You're just a weak girl vampire with probably no respect for the men that work to put a roof over your head. Now, this girl and I have business so if you don't mind…"

He pushed against me, but I held firm. I began to shake and glanced at Juliet. She shook her head vigorously and I took a deep breath to calm down. Then, faster than a viper, my arm shot out and clutched Clark's thick neck.

"Lisssten," I hissed. I took another deep breath to reel my demon side back in and tried again. "Stay away from my mate. If you want to know what I can do, ask the students that were here last year. But if you want to live, stay AWAY from my mate."

I dropped him and took my seat next to Juliet. Pulling my wand out of my boot, I summoned my stuff to me. Crossing my arms, I stared at the board opposite me. At that moment, the teacher flashed in, but Clark didn't seem to notice. "She's about to become my mate, girl. So back off." He ordered.

Pulling Juliet to him, he planted a deep kiss on her lips before smirking at me. I felt the change coming over me and the teacher motioned for all of the students to move back. They did so with eagerness as I felt my skin grow leathery and felt the slightly painful lengthening off my bones. I took another deep breath and changed back into a vampire. My vision focused on Clark and I saw him shaking slightly. I drew close to him and punched him across the jaw.

"I told you to stay away!" I snarled. "She is mine! I am the alpha of vampires. I am the strongest and toughest of them all. Leave Juliet ALONE!"

I punched him again for good measure and drew my mate to me, hugging her tight. Clark snarled, but stayed back; that is until I turned my back on him. Then he grabbed a desk and threw it at my back. I looked at the teacher for confirmation.

"Is it over Juliet?" she asked.

I gave her a curt nod and she returned it. I ran at Clark and jumped on him, biting into his neck as my hands flew at his chest and stomach. He tried to fight back but I kept coming harder and harder until he was close to passing out. I picked him up and glared into his eyes.

"You can't be the alpha," he said through broken teeth. "You're just a girl. Girls can't fight, they're supposed to wear dresses all the time, they have to cook and clean while the men work. You can't be Alex Russo."

I grinned evilly and said, "I'm a wizard as well, idiot. And if you had listened correctly, you'd know my name is Alexandra Russo. Now I'm only going to say this one more time before I just kill you. Stay away from my mate!"

I punched him and knocked him out. I slid into my seat next to Juliet as though nothing had happened and the other students hurried to do the same. I nodded to the teacher and she gave me a bittersweet smile before launching into the lesson. Juliet stayed near me all day unless it was those three classes we didn't have together. I walked around the school, just remembering for about three minutes and I was relieved to see that the monsters no longer kneeled to me. There was a slight emptiness and I knew what it was: my soul mate wasn't here to greet me like everyone else. I let my mind wander to where she might be before I raced to class.

At dawn, everyone headed to the cafeteria. Since there weren't any humans, the school did its classes at night and when the sun was up, it was considered nighttime. Everyone ate their meals heartily as they discussed the first day of classes. Juliet and I sat at the same table as last year and dug into our blood waiting for the others. I heard Kate's voice coming toward us and glanced up to see her, the Twins, Gwen, Maddie, and Sam heading toward us. I waved them over and noticed that they had an elf with them.

The elf wasn't like the one that had tutored Max. This one was very small and had greenish skin. Her teeth were yellow and pointed and her ears were really big. Her blonde hair looked clean though and she had on a nice black dress.

"I'm guessing this is Megan?" Juliet asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile at the elf. Megan nodded to her without a smile and sat down on the end.

"How awesome is our schedule?" Maddie asked excitedly. "I now have free time since I don't have to take blood control classes and we can go out partying more often. What do you guys have?" she asked, digging into her Bloody Mary, heavy on the blood.

I glanced at Juliet and she shrugged. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Megan switch her blood cake with Gwen's and wondered what that was about.

"Hey Gwen," Annabelle called to her. "Wanna trade? I'll give you my cherry pie for your bloody cake."

Gwen nodded eagerly and the girls swapped. I tried to sense what was going on with Megan but I couldn't get to her head. I watched Annabelle carefully as she dug into the cake. She frowned slightly as she swallowed and suddenly she was down on the ground shaking wildly.

* * *

**_There's the second chapter guys. Show me some love and I'll post chapter three tonight. _**


	3. Shock and Vengence Plans

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Alex's POV_**

Annabelle was down on the ground shaking and now shrill whimpers were coming from her. No one else was moving so I got to work. I knelt next to her and sniffed, hissing when I caught a whiff of poison in her system. I slowly ran my fingers over her fur as her shaking grew feeble. I whispered a healing hex and felt her stop shaking altogether. Everyone stared as I stood and took hold of the cake. Levitating it, I sniffed it gingerly and growled.

"Poison!" I snarled and set the cake aflame by accident. Everyone near me moved away as I watched the pastry crumple and scorch before me.

"I-is Annabelle alright, Alex?" Annabeth asked me fearfully.

"She'll be alright, Beth," I told her calmly still watching the remnants of the fire. "She'll probably want you near her when she wakes up in the infirmary though. Come on, Juliet. We need to get to the dorms before the sun is too high for you to travel."

Juliet nodded and waved goodbye to the others before we went to the dormitory. I hugged her close to me as we sat on our dressers underneath the window.

"I was just going to ask her for it." Juliet murmured in a terrified whisper. "I love bloody cake and I would have been poisoned. Just after Annabelle ate it, I smelled rose petals mixed with some sort of poison." Juliet looked up at me in awed horror. "Alex that could have been me." She whimpered, burying her head in my chest.

I stroked her hair gently, while cooing reassurance to her. At that moment, Kate, Gwen, and Sam walked in silently. I nodded to them as they sat on the dressers near us.

"Juliet?" Sam asked softly.

"She was terrified." I replied. "She was going to ask Gwen for the cake and the shock from the fact that it could have been her caught up to her."

They nodded in understanding and patted Juliet's back, all giving her reassurance. Finally, Juliet fell asleep cuddled into me and the others flew up to get some sleep. I continued holding Juliet as I thought about the poison fiasco. There were two possible reasons. Megan hadn't gotten the cake she wanted because Gwen took it before she could or Megan knew that the cake had been poisoned and therefore knew that Juliet would ask for it, aiming to kill my mate. But why? Why would someone put poison into the cake anyway? They wouldn't have known who would pick up which treat. I sighed and began snuggling into the dresser.

"Here comes another year of trouble." I murmured to myself as I dozed off.

**_Megan's POV_**

Damn! I almost had them. Had I known that werewolf liked it as well, I would have put an extra piece on my plate. No matter, I'll get them. My next plan of action will get them even better than poison. For now, I had to check on the whole reason I wanted to get rid of them. Heading to the infirmary, I looked around for the correct bed and spotted it near the far end.

"Russo," I growled. "You are so dead."

I stood over Clark sadly and stroked his cheek. "I told you that cheating on me wasn't a good idea." I told his silent form. "I told you that you would try the wrong girl and her mate would get you. Now look at you, I have to kill someone for you again. Don't worry, I'll succeed once more and we can be together again. And this time I'll kill them both so no one has any proof I did it. Just work on getting better for me. Ok?"

I leaned down and pecked his lips before heading back to the dormitory for some time to think about my newest plan.

"I'll get them both for what they did to him." I muttered to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep. "They'll be sorry, they ever met us."

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was smiling at my new idea.

* * *

**_Now, I won't post anything else until I get some reviews. Please? :)_**


	4. Explosions and Lonely Siisters

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_Juliet's POV_**

I was still slightly shaken from the fact that I could have been killed and that Annabelle almost was, but I had returned mostly normal and Alex helped me through my classes for a bit before ordering the others to keep an eye on me when she wasn't around. I was getting better and by lunch, I was almost back to normal. Eating with our group, I watched the new girl, Megan, glare at Alex. I looked at my mate and found her having an animated conversation with Maddie and Sam. Glancing back at Megan, I saw her head bent and so I shrugged it off. Alex and I stood early like always so that we had enough time to spend together before classes started again. Just as we stepped into the hallway, Alex tensed and sped up.

I ran to catch up with her and asked, "What-?" Before I could finish, I heard an explosion. Looking back, I found numerous bombs exploding all over the hallway we had just left. I stared in surprise as the bombs continued exploding all over. I turned to Alex as they ended and stared at her in shock.

"You heard the bombs ticking and sped up so they couldn't get us." I said softly.

Alex nodded and began making her way toward our special place again. Again, Alex tensed and sped up, me following close behind. We dodged more bombs and the more Alex sped up, the closer the explosions came. Then Alex stiffened as we were running and she grabbed me tight.

"Let's get to class," she told me. I stared up at her in confusion and she waved her wand, flashing us right to our next class. I glanced around, noticing that no one was in there and so I glanced at Alex, even more confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she said, "the bombs seemed to be following us all the way to our secret place. My guess is that when we finally got there, there would be some giant explosion that would have blasted us both to smithereens."

Just as she said this, there was the sound off a massive explosion as the ground shook violently and the walls melted slightly from some radioactive heat. I was thrown into Alex's arms as I lost my footing on the floor and she leaned against a desk.

When it ended, I looked around, slightly frightened, before looking up at my mate. I pushed myself onto my toes and kissed her in relief and gratitude that she had saved us. We jumped apart when the door was opened by the teacher and she raised an eyebrow at us. We smiled at her sheepishly and she slowly shut the door. We glanced at each other and after a beat, Alex burst into laughter. I giggled along with her as we strode out the door to wait for our friends. They walked up three minutes later and I noticed that Megan seemed to be in a better mood. She hadn't looked up but I could see the smile playing on her lips. The others didn't seem to notice and continued talking. I tapped Megan on the shoulder and she slowly raised her head. She frowned at me and stared at me.

"You, uh seem to be in a lighter mood." I told her. "I'm glad you feel better."

She nodded to me and glanced over at Alex. I saw her eyes flash slightly, but they got happier almost immediately. We all headed into the class and the rest of the day passed almost uneventfully, other than the fact that everyone was discussing the explosions that happened. Alex and I stayed out of that conversation and everyone began talking about homecoming.

"I totally can't wait!" Kate squealed, reminding me of a Japanese schoolgirl I met, and ate, way back when. "I mean it's on Halloween like every year."

"Yeah," Maddie said. "Remember last year when Selena came dressed like a princess? Her fur glowed like nothing before and she managed to make her eyes turn the same color as her dress? What a witch! She was amazing."

Everyone had frozen while she spoke and all eyes at the table found me and Alex. I was afraid to look at my lover. Glancing at her, I noted that she just stared down at her glass of blood without any feeling and slowly, her hand tightened around the small container. Before I knew what was happening, there was a cracking sound and the glass shattered in her hand. None of the blood splattered on me, but splashed those closest to me and Alex. I watched Alex stand and silently stride out the door, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. I sighed and followed silently, nodding to the others that we'd be back.

**_Alex's POV_**

I missed her. Yes, I can actually admit that because it was true. Selena was my best friend, my sister, my soul mate. I missed her and I was allowed to because my demon side was hurting without her and it was getting to the point where my demon side actually wanted to cry. Demons don't cry! I needed to get in touch with Selena again, but she refused to come back. So I was stuck like this, in my half-mourning state. I heard footsteps behind me and knew Juliet had followed me. I didn't feel like speaking to her right now but I didn't actually have to speak so I let her catch up. We sat together on a nearby bench and Juliet put her hand on top of mine.

Against my will, I spoke. "She's a witch." I murmured. "Their powers develop later than wizards do. That's why my parents didn't know. I can't wait to tell them. But she's gone."

"I know Lexy," Juliet muttered beside me.

I sighed and we sat there for a bit just staying quiet and enjoying having each other. When I felt ready, we went back into the cafeteria and sat back down with the others. Maddie looked at me sheepishly and I waved a hand, telling her that it was no big deal. I saw the new girl, Megan, staring at me and I turned my gaze to her questioningly. She shrugged and continued picking at her rotten meat. I sighed and everyone headed to class.

* * *

**_There you guys go. hope you like it and i encourage reviews or i'll be sad! ): ):_**


	5. Homecoming Preparations

_**OMG, have you guys heard Selena's three newest songs OUTLAW, MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, and MY DILEMMA? They are the best songs I've heard in awhile but being true to my nature, NATURALLY still comes in first, UN ANO SIN VER LLOVER in second and OFF THE CHAIN in third so those songs aren't in the top twenty. oh my god im babbling im sorry.**_

_**You guys had better be happy because i am. that's why im posting another chapter for you enjoy and i hope to get some reviews soon tell me if it's going a bit blandly ok because i want it to be as exciting as the previous two stories. please enjoy and Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Alex's POV_**

The attempts at Juliet's and my life calmed down to just random taunts from equally random people and that was it. As September melted into October, the school began buzzing about homecoming and I wondered what I could possibly wear that would show off my stylishness while conveying a costume. I went through a lot of ideas, even going so far as to look at a zombie costume. Finally, one Saturday, I sat down and thought really hard. I didn't want to be a werewolf and I was NOT going as myself. Finally, it came to me.

A demon! The idea was brilliant! I was the only demon in the school and no one would be able to tell the difference unless they were really close and actually tried to take it off. I immediately began getting to work. I changed into my demon self and took a quick picture before changing back. I noted that my skin was almost pure black as was my hair.

_The red stripes are cute and they will go so well with my purple contacts._ I shook my head and got back to business. I already had fangs, I just needed to sharpen the rest of my teeth and make my tongue forked.

"Now that I've gotten that part down," I muttered. "What do I wear, because that cloak will not do."

I mused for a few more moments and realized that I can just wear another stylish outfit. I grinned to myself and started practicing the necessary spell to make my skin change color. I couldn't get the spell right at all and it peeved me so I did something I haven't done for awhile. Waving my fingers, I chanted,  
"_Because I want to look a wonder  
make my skin change in color.  
I want to be able to change it back  
but for now just make it black._"

The colorful ball of light that had been on the tip of my finger engulfed me and soon, I stood in front of the mirror with pitch black skin. I grinned and quickly changed myself back before heading off campus. I was happy that Halloween was on a Saturday this year and it was a week away. I headed to the costume store and bought a can of spray on, washable, red hair dye, purple contacts, a forked tongue tip, and gold earrings. I flirted with the clerk for a bit and got his number before leaving.

As soon as I got back on campus, I threw the number to a nearby eighth grader and headed inside to put my things away. I found all of my friends waiting for me in our room and wondered what was going on.

"Hey Lex," they all called, trying to hide something.

I snuck into Kate's mind but found it guarded. I shrugged and froze time so that I could sneak behind them and see. They were holding a mangled piece of clothing behind them and I wondered what it could be. I unfroze time and stood before them with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I asked. They didn't seem aware that I had frozen time and they grinned at me sheepishly.

"N-nothing, Lex," Maddie and Gwen said shyly.

I raised both eyebrows and gave them stern looks. "Then what's with the mangled piece of clothing?" I asked. They glanced at it and wondered how I'd known. I raised a finger with a small ball of magic on it and they groaned.

"We didn't mean to Lex," they said. "Honest it was an accident."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-it's your cloak." Kate said in a small voice. "The one you wore all the time whenever you turned into a demon." I stared at the cloth she held in front of her and felt anger boiling in me.

"My custom cloak?" I murmured. "How did you get it?" I demanded, feeling the anger course through me.

"We f-found it?" Maddie suggested hopefully.

I growled and said, "It's not good to lie to a pissed off demon Maddie. You might want to try again."

"We wanted to see if we could borrow your purple sleeve-less tank top for an experiment on this geek, whom we're giving a makeover," Gwen said quickly. "And since you weren't here, we were going to take it real quick and give it back later. But as we were going through your clothing, we found the cloak and we thought that it was really strong material. Maddie and I started playing with it and we kinda got stuck under it together and were trying to get out. We started pulling at it and it just started ripping as we pulled at it and before we could go get a wizard or witch to repair it, you came through the door. Alex we're really sorry."

I looked into Gwen's eyes and tried to calm down. I walked a little ways away and sighed. "Give it here," I commanded, holding out my hand behind me so that they couldn't see my eyes. Someone handed me the cloak and I caressed it before opening up a portal. Black smoke and flames roared through the portal, but I threw the cloak through it and gave a nod to the demon on the other end. Closing the portal I turned back to the others and gazed at them.

"You didn't have to burn it Alex," Kate told me tentatively. "We could have gotten someone to repair it for you."

I turned a stern glare on her. "You can't repair a demon's cloak. It is custom made for that demon and that demon only. If you were able to repair it, anyone could wear it and that demon would never catch the person. But, since you can't repair it, the person would be frantic to fix the cloak and therefore would keep it close to them so that the demon doesn't find out. Be glad you're my friends or you would have been ripped to shreds by my claws."

My eyes widened before I smacked myself in the forehead. "Damn!" I cursed myself. "I forgot about those. Well, there is always magic." I shrugged and turned back to my three friends.

"Next time," I said, making the purple shirt materialize in front of me. "Ask me before going through my things. There are things in there that others aren't allowed to see or touch."

They nodded and headed off, practically running away. I turned into a bat and decided to take a nap while waiting for my cloak to be remade.

* * *

**There. Now, no more chapters until i get reviews i want two reviews and then i'll be nice and give you two chapters. Does that sound fair. JK. I'll still post a chapter but reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Halloween Homecoming

**_Yaaaay, I got love! Thank you for the reviews and I'll post the next two chapters now. Here's number six_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Juliet's POV_**

We were all getting ready for the big day. Homecoming would be held later and it started as soon as the sun went down at seven. Alex, Kate, Maddie, Sam, Gwen, the Twins and I were heading back to the room when Alex stopped and began walking away.

"Lexy, where are you going?" I called.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." She called to us as she continued walking away.

We all shrugged and went to the room to get dressed up. I was going dressed as an evil witch I'd met a few hundred years ago that I killed. I had the black wig in place, but I had decided to turn her good and so I wasn't going to paint my skin green. I put on a black robe over a sparkling purple dress. And completed the outfit with a pair off inch-high red heels. Then I put black eyeliner around my purple eye shadow and applied red lipstick to my lips before turning to my friends.

Kate looked amazing as a werewolf; she'd even gotten someone to turn her eyes yellow for the occasion. Gwen was going as a cool version of Frankenstein's bride. She had her hair down and had used spray on dye to turn it black and white, while using make up to make her skin an attractive color of green. Her dress was slightly torn up and wasn't the usual bridal dress but something someone would wear to a hip-hop party. Maddie and Sam had both decided to dress up as sea monsters. They had face paint to make their skin blue and they had crafted fins out of real fish fins. They drew gills on either side of their necks and scales on their arms.

The twins were going as fashionistas of the highest order. They were in totally rockin' matching outfits. They both had on tank tops and booty shorts with short scarves tied around their necks and lace up, open toed high heeled sandals on their feet. Of course their outfits weren't the same in color. Annabeth's tank top was red with purple shorts, white sandals and a black scarf. Annabelle's tank top was green with light blue shorts, yellow sandals and a red scarf. Both werewolves had done their hair into ponytails with a long bang over Annabeth's right eye and Annabelle's left one.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" I asked. My friends nodded and I looked around for my girlfriend.

"Where's Alex?" I inquired and the others shook their heads, shrugging. I sighed and said, "We'll meet her at the party. Come on, let's go."

I led them through the halls to the gym and we all entered. The music pounded in our ears as we all looked around in awe. Black and orange streamers hung everywhere and strobe lights penetrated the dimness. Everywhere you looked, monsters were dressed as other monsters or were dressed as themselves. Everyone was dancing and talking and having a good time.

"Now remember," Kate said. "Homecoming Queen and King will be announced at ten forty-five and those people will announce the best costume for whoever enters the contest. Be at the stage by then, Kay?"

We all nodded and I looked around for my lover. I couldn't see Alex anywhere in sight and so I transformed into a bat to look around from above. Still no sign of her and I was starting to get worried. I sighed and decided that I might as well start having fun. I danced with a number of people on the dance floor before heading to the snack table. There, I saw a wisp of black and red striped hair entering the hall and began making my way over. I wasn't even halfway there before the hair disappeared and I couldn't find it again. I groaned in frustration and looked up at the clock. It was ten forty.

I began making my way to the stage and stood in the front as Mr. Fangs, the kindergarten PE teacher, walked onto the stage and tested the mike. Everyone turned to him as he began speaking.

"Hello, and welcome to the monster Homecoming." All of the students cheered and waved their hands around. "Now, to begin with, here are this year's Homecoming Queen and King." Pulling out a slip of paper, he read. "This year's Homecoming King is… Alex Russo!"

Everyone cheered as they waited for Alex to take the stage. When no one stepped up, Juliet sent a message to Mr. Fangs. _Alex stepped out for a moment. Let someone else take the crown for a bit._

Mr. Fangs nodded and cleared his throat. "Ok, it seems Alex is unable to come up at the moment. So, Would Billy Claws please come forward?"

A burly werewolf with a mini Mohawk climbed onto stage and accepted the crown. The crowd cheered and chanted Billy's name. Mr. Fangs waved his hands for the kids to settle down and read off the paper again.

"And our Homecoming Queen is… Juliet Russo!" The crowd cheered as I walked up the stairs and accepted the tiara they placed in my hair. I folded my hat so that they could see the tiara and the students all cheered for me. I gave Billy a hug and we waved to the crowd.

Then it was time to announce the winner of the costume contest. Billy and I called out to the crowd for any kid wanting to enter the costume contest and I watched the kids file up. I saw their costumes and realized that they were all completely harmless. Billy and I discussed the costumes and decided on a very convincing vampire dressed as a werewolf. At least this wouldn't have anything wrong with it. That was, until I saw a forked tongue and red striped black hair.


	7. Homecoming to Remember

**_Here's number seven_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Alex's POV_**

I waited out the entire Homecoming being invisible just so that no one would see my costume. I heard Kate announce that thing about Homecoming king and queen and decided to do it as well. So I waited the entire Homecoming in a dark corner until ten forty. When they announced Homecoming King, I was SO tempted to go up there but I resisted and repressed my jealousy as Juliet got Homecoming queen with the werewolf.

Now it was my big moment. I jumped onstage and waited. I heard every word the two judges were saying and smirked. As soon as Juliet was about to step up to the mike, I stepped forward and cleared my throat. Juliet turned to me as all of the students gasped. I gave her a smile and raised my arms in expectation. Juliet didn't pick up on my mood and glared at me.

"Alex!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

I frowned and waved a hand. "I kinda thought it was obvious," I replied. "I'm entering the costume contest."

Juliet sighed in exasperation. "Yes, but none of the other kids came as themselves! It's not fair to them."

I could feel the emotions boiling inside of me. "But Juliet, it's a costume. I mean I came as myself but I came as my other self. This is an actual costume, I'm not me."

Juliet shook her head. "Alex, you can't just come in here and transform and expect to win a prize. It's not that simple. You have to make your own costume."

I could feel the change coming over me and I hissed at my mate. "Transsssform?" I asked. "I didn't transsssform, but now I am."

The fake fangs were becoming uncomfortable in my mouth and I spat them out along with the fake forked tongue. I could feel the body paint and spray on dye melting away from me and I was growing. My outfit stayed the same of course, but everything else changed. The contacts popped out of my eyes and hit someone nearby. I glared at Juliet as I completed my change with a new article of clothing. The demon tailor had made me a cape instead of a cloak and it fit perfectly, going just above my ankles. I gazed at Juliet as all of the students froze.

"Perfect," I growled. "Now I can't be in the contesssst becaussse I've changed. Thankssss a lot Juliet, I ssssspent hoursssss making that cossssstume and look at it now. I even picked out thisssss outfit ssssspecial. That'sssss why I don't do work. Hell, I did more than wizard boy over there, that'ssss for sure." I jabbed my thumb at the kid dressed as a vampire/werewolf hybrid and I turned to go, but a hand on my arm stopped me.

I glanced up and looked at Billy Claws. "Hey Alex, it was a pretty awesome costume considering you got just about everything right. I think you deserve to win because of all the hard work you put into it." He turned to my mate and asked, "What do you think Juliet?"

Juliet stared at me levelly and then looked up at Billy. She shrugged and turned to the crowd. "What do you guys think?" she asked. "Was Alex's costume good enough to win?"

A huge cheer rose up and everyone chanted my name. Billy grinned at me and handed me the trophy. "Thanks," I said, ducking my head shyly.

"And I believe this belongs to you?" He said, lifting the crown off his head.

I shook my head. "You keep it," I told him. "You deserve it more than I do."

He chuckled and I took Juliet's hand.

"You have to admit it was a very convincing costume." She told me earnestly. "I mean the only thing you forgot was your tail."

My eyes widened. "I have a tail?" I exclaimed, glancing behind me. Sure enough, reaching almost to my neck was a sleek, black and purple striped tail that looked like it belonged to a cat. I groaned and shook my head. "Now I have to walk around with a tail, perfect."

Juliet giggled and hugged me as the DJ turned the music back up and everyone began dancing. I noticed that the trophy for the costume contest had a small button on top of it and, out of curiosity, I decided to push it. Just as my finger came down on it, a picture of Megan flashed in front of my face. Suddenly, there was a creaking sound and all heads turned to either side.

My chest tightened and I shouted, "Everybody head for the doors!"

All of the monsters stopped what they were doing and rushed for the doors. Juliet and I were onstage and therefore furthest from the doors. But a split second after everyone was out the door, knives and stakes began flying from all directions. Juliet cried out in surprise and I pushed her out of the way of an oncoming stake. She took the hint and we began ducking and dodging. One of the stakes stabbed me in my arm and nearly slowed me down so that a knife could get me. I moved just in time for it to simply graze me tail. I gritted my teeth against the pain so that I could move in the way off a stake stabbing Juliet in the heart. Then, I had to jump and roll to miss a sword that would have gutted me. I twisted and turned in fear as knife after stake after sword attempted to gouge me. There was one instance when a sword sliced the length of my right arm and made a shallow cut all along it. I screamed in pain and I chomped down on another sword heading my way. A split second after that, a stake was heading straight for my heart. I snarled and basically lit it on fire that way. I started swiping at all of the utensils coming at me and caught them, deflecting them before catching more.

Finally, the weapons stopped and Juliet and I stood on stage panting. A clapping from the doorway was heard and we turned to see everyone in the doorway cheering for us. I smiled and Juliet hugged me before we waved to the others and invited them back in. The party continued and Juliet and I danced the night away with our friends. When Homecoming was over, Juliet and I went back to the dorms while everyone stayed in the lounge for the after party.

"We need to find out who's trying to kill us." I told her sleepily. The last thing I saw as we turned into bats and flew above was her nod, before I was blissfully swallowed by sleep.

**Megan's POV**

"These vampires are trickier than I thought." I murmured to myself as I sat on my bed in the elf dorm. The only other people that slept in here were already dreaming. "How the heck are they so agile? Those knives would have even killed Clark! Not even he's fast or cunning enough to get passed all of them without some serious injuries."

I hadn't even seen the Homecoming because I was with Clark, but thanks to the traptrigger-notifying device being attached to my phone, I knew that they had triggered it. I ran along the hallways until I got there and by that time, all of the weapons had ceased. I looked in gleefully and gasped. People were dancing and laughing everywhere! My eyes traveled the room and I saw numerous knives and stakes lying here and there. My gaze went to the stage and my green blood boiled to see those two… _imbeciles_ still dancing and laughing like everyone else!

I growled as I watched the brunette dip the blonde-brown haired girl low and grin at her before resuming their dance. I leaned against the doorframe the entire rest of the time watching as the girls continued stealing the spotlight every now and then before passing it to someone else. I glowered at everyone who turned eyes on me and bared my teeth at anyone who wouldn't look away. I'm not a normal elf, you know. I can project emotions onto others with a mere look. I tried doing it to the Russos, but they seem immune to it, as do their close friends.

I growled under my breath when Homecoming ended and stormed to the dormitories. I had flopped down onto my bed and not moved since trying to figure this out. That's how I got where I am now, on my bed thinking about my next plan of action. I thought about the old vampire legends, casting away the ridiculous twilight editions. Then I remembered something that Stephenie Meyer wrote about. _Fire!_ Of course! Vampires, not even the alpha, can withstand fire. I began thinking of my next way to get the two Russos to burn. I tapped my chin for a bit and another idea came to mind. I spent another half an hour perfecting it before slipping silently to sleep, happy and confident that this plan will work.

* * *

**Ooh, fire! Let's see Megan's next plan of action, shall we? Send me a review and I'll update faster.**


	8. Party and Burn

**_Sorry for the wait, but thank you for being patient and for all the nice reviews I got. Now, let's see what Megan's latest plan to get rid of the girls is. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Juliet's POV**

"Hey Megan," I called to the little elf. She turned and glared at me suspiciously, nodding for me to continue. "I was wondering…" I shifted slightly, unsure if I should do this. Taking a deep breath I tried again. "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out with Alex and me for a little while? You know, we get to know you and you get to know us? It'll be fun 'cause the rest of the gang will be there as well. We're just going to an underground club on Saturday and I thought that since you were the new girl, I didn't want to leave you out and-."

Megan interrupted me and I was thankful because since I don't have to breathe, my rants and babbling can go on forever and I do that a lot when I'm nervous. "I'd like that Juliet."

I was slightly taken aback because Megan had never spoken in front of me and it kind of surprised me that her voice was kind of high despite the greenish skin and slightly protruding fangs. I grinned and gave her a nod.

"Ok, meet us at the north edge of the island at six-thirty on Saturday."

Megan nodded and continued walking away. I took in another deep breathe so that I could prepare myself for telling the others that Megan would be accompanying us. I walked up to Alex during lunch period and she greeted me with her trademark smirk and a hug.

"I already told the others about you inviting Megan and they're totally cool with bringing along a newbie."

I glanced up at her and saw her smiling down at me. I sighed in relief and didn't even bother to ask her how she'd known. She's Alex, she knows virtually anything that might have the slightest thing to do with her. She led us over to the normal table and I sat down to chew on my rare steak. I moaned softly at the taste and Alex shot me a grin.

As everyone began talking about the club on Saturday, Alex and I began looking around for the person that was trying to kill us. We read the minds off the furthest students to the nearest students and found many different conversations but almost none of them concerning us directly. There were mentions of the alpha vampires, but they were mostly about our performance at Homecoming. Alex and I sighed as we realized that no one either was thinking about plotting against us at the moment or weren't trying to kill us anytime soon.

We sighed and I wished the next two days would hurry along so that Saturday would be here. Wednesdays have always been slow. As lunch ended, Megan and I headed to Felinology I. I know it doesn't sound like something normal, but it's learning about the history of cats because they play a big role in everything that is related to human culture, beginning with Sumer, not Egypt. I sat through the class in my bored state and thought more on who would want to kill me and Alex.

The bad group of kids loved Alex so it couldn't be them. The brainiacs loved me so it couldn't be them. The jocks loved Alex and the cheerleaders loved me so I crossed them out. Plus, I trust all of the people in our close knit group of friends. I sighed softly and put a hand to my forehead. Finally, gratefully, the bell rang and I could get to dinner. Thursday passed in a blur, as did Friday, but Saturday couldn't go any slower.

At long last, the entire group met up on the cliff and we prepared to leave. We were waiting for Megan to come, but half an hour passed without any sign of her. We just shrugged and took off for the warehouse where the club was being held tonight. Before we entered, we checked each other to make sure we didn't look TOO slutty. Our outfits were pretty skimpy but not skimpy enough to be seen as whore-ish.

We entered eagerly and were bombarded with music and dancing bodies. Everywhere you turned, there were dancing bodies and strobe lights. Alex and the others glanced at me and I nodded. We all went into the crowd and mixed in with the crowd easily. I danced with Alex most of the night, but went with other guys sooner or later. A few hours into the night, I smelled something strange. It was like smoke and burning objects.

Suddenly a scream penetrated the air and someone shouted, "FIRE!"

My breath, though unneeded, caught in my chest and I looked at the door. It was so far away and I couldn't see anyone I knew. People began rushing for the doors and I was jostled even further away from it. All of a sudden, I saw leaping flames in front of me and everything froze. I couldn't find an escape; the fire was everywhere. I ducked down as low as I could and realized that I was doomed now. I knelt on the ground, covered my head and waited for the fire to consume me.

**_Alex's POV_**

The others and I had made it outside and I was looking around for my mate. Unable to find her outside, I glanced at the roaring flames. Taking a deep breath, I dove back inside. Everyone screamed at me to get back out, but I had to check and see if Juliet was alright.

I looked around and saw a strange circle of flame near the back and in the midst of it… was Juliet! She was kneeling on the ground with her hands over her head and shaking uncontrollably. I took a running leap, my heart slamming into my ribs painfully, and landed next to the cowering Juliet.

"Alex!" she shrieked.

I grinned down at her and picked her up, attempting to carry her out. But there wasn't a way to do that. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and it took me a moment to figure out how to do it. Since I couldn't remember the time freezing spell, I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Time Freeze!" to my surprise and immense relief, it actually worked.

The fire stood still as Juliet and I slowly made our way through it and to the edge of the wall. I unfroze time and kicked out the wall. Juliet and I emerged, fake-coughing so we didn't raise suspicion and ran as far away as possible, gasping for breath. The firemen immediately checked us over and found that we were "miraculously" alright. We ran back to the others and sighed.

"That's enough partying for one night," Juliet told them. "How about we go home?"

We all agreed and I flashed us back to school. Dragging my feet, I slowly made my way up to my room and collapsed heavily onto the dressers.

"That was really close," Kate said breathlessly.

"I'll say," Sam agreed.

"Who the hell is trying to kill you guys?" Maddie demanded softly.

"We don't know," I replied. "But we had better find out soon or we just might end up dead."

* * *

**_Fire? Hmm, a bit short. Lemme check the other chapter and see if I want to post it as well or make you guys wait until tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming, they make me happy. :) :) :) :)_**


	9. Try, Fail, Try, Fail, Trry, Fail

**_Sorry for the wait, but thank you for being patient and for all the nice reviews I got. Now, let's see what Megan's latest plan to get rid of the girls is. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Megan's POV_**

They escaped again! How do they keep doing that? I growled to myself as I tried to figure out how it could have happened. Alexandra was a wizard so it must be typical that she either sprayed water as they were getting out or frozen time. I gritted my teeth together.

"This is getting ridiculous!" I hissed softly as I made my way to the hospital ward. I sat next to Clark's bed and stroked his hair affectionately. "Don't worry, love," I said sweetly. "I'll get them no matter what."

I stayed by his bedside for another hour, mulling it over. There were two more things that could kill vampires that wizards can't detect in time. Garlic was one that would be hard to get passed the two of them and the other vampires because of their smell, but not even vampires can smell poisoned blood before they drink it. This time I was going to watch the entire thing to see what would happen. There is no way they would get passed me now. It takes a very powerful wizard to do their healing powers correctly and I figured that Russo hadn't actually practiced healing much so I knew that I could take out her mate first and she only be able to sit and watch as her mate died in front of her.

The next day at lunch I knew we were having spaghetti so I brought a bottle of garlic powder with a Parmesan cheese wrapper on it. I sat with the Russos and their friends and offered the nearly empty bottle to Alex. She politely refused, but offered it to Juliet instead.

I smiled, knowing she had just led her mate to her death. As I watched, Juliet poured Parmesan on her spaghetti and took a bite. I grinned widely as she choked and coughed, holding her throat in pain. Alex and the others gasped as they caught the smell of garlic and Alex knelt next to her dying girlfriend.

"Juliet!" she cried. "Juliet, don't worry. I'll get you to the nurse."

I put on a panicked face and said, "The nurse is on leave for a little while Alex. She won't be back until tomorrow. What will we do?"

Alex looked up at me in alarm and I saw the desperation etched all over her features. She clutched Juliet to her and started sobbing.

"Alex, you're a wizard right?" Sam said calmly.

"Yeah?" Alex replied.

"Then heal her."

"I can't!" Alex cried. "I haven't studied healing yet. I've just gotten through with battle techniques."

"Then I'll help you." Sam said determinedly.

I growled low in my throat, knowing that if I objected then it would look suspicious and the Russo girl would look into it. So I kept my snout shut and waited for the garlic to hurry up. A few more minutes and Juliet would be gone.

"It's just a simple extraction spell." Sam was saying. "Ready?"

Alex nodded. "Alright, concentrate and… NOW!" Alex took a deep breath, waved her hands and zapped Juliet. There was a bright flash and I saw the garlic pouring out of Juliet. I watched in dismay as Annabelle took out a lighter and burned it.

Alex picked Juliet up and began carrying her to their room. I picked up her glass of blood and followed. When no one was looking, I poured the human poison into the glass and stirred it, making sure it wasn't visible as I continued to the vampire's room. In there, Juliet was obviously feeling much better because she was sitting up and talking with the others.

"Alex," I said, walking over to her. "You left your drink. Here, I'll leave you guys to it." I handed her the glass and walked out.

Once I had gone a little ways away, I turned myself invisible and crept back into the room. I looked on as those nitwits fawned over Juliet and made sure she was well taken care of before relaxing.

I waited in anticipation as Alex drank her blood. Time seemed to slow down as she drank slowly and her eyes widened. Even from the distance I was at, I saw her pupils contract before dilating. The glass fell to the floor and Alex began falling. Before her body hit the ground, Juliet caught her and Sam rushed over. She pulled Kate to her and they both began working at Alex's body. I giggled slightly as they tried to figure out what could have happened. By the time they figure out a plan, the poison will have made it to her heart and-.

I gasped. Kate was drinking Alex's blood and spitting it into a container that Sam held for her. My blood boiled as they continued on like this for several moments, impeding the poison's ability to get to Russo's heart. I bit my nails anxiously, hoping that the poison was faster than Kate's fangs. No such luck; Alex's color began returning and she coughed, spitting up blood as well. I growled softly and quickly exited the room, running to my own.

"Damn those friends of hers!" I cursed angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to get rid of them if they have people so loyal to them so close?" I mulled it over in my head or awhile, giving up after a few hours and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**_Poisoning didn't go too well for her. Hmm, still a bit short. I think, since you guys have been so nice, that I'm going to post chapter 10 today too. Just give me a minute and remember, reviews make me happy._**


	10. Interrogation Gone Awry

**_Ok, as promised, chapter ten for my faithful reviewers. Enjoy, my friends!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Alex's POV_**

"That was interesting," I said, coughing up a bit more blood. "What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"You were poisoned." Sam said. "It was meant for your human side. Don't worry, Juliet realized what was happening in time and we got to work on you. How do you feel?"

"My throat is dry." I replied. "But, I'm otherwise fine. But there's something weird going on. I think we need to pay a visit to that guy that was hitting on you, Juliet."

"Clark?" she asked in confusion. "What would he have to do with anything?"

"I have a feeling that whoever is doing this wants revenge for what I did to him. Come on Juliet." I slowly stood, a little dizzy but otherwise alright.

Juliet and I headed to the hospital ward and went to the bed that was holding the healing Clark. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"To see how you were doing." I replied evenly. I looked him up and down and saw that he was still bruised pretty badly and his wounds were still bleeding.

"Got a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle along with a fractured wrist but other than that, just scrapes and bruises." he replied calmly. "I'm surprised you're still alive. My girlfriend usually takes care of people long before now."

"You had a girlfriend and you were hitting on my mate?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you have to agree that your mate is hot. But yeah. And she's really protective and possessive over me so if anyone hurts me she usually kills them."

"Who is it?" I asked gently, but Clark snorted. "Right, like I'm going to spill that. Just know, she's going to kill you and you're both going to pay."

I curled my fist and said, "You may want to shut up before I add a bruise and another broken rib plus a broken arm to your condition."

"You wouldn't dare," Clark sneered.

"Try me." I challenged. He seemed to take my words to meaning because he raised his arm and poked my chest. With that, I punched him across the jaw, sent my hand through his chest and snapped is elbow. He screamed out in pain and I grinned.

"Now you should learn your lesson. Come on Juliet. Let's go get you a nice bloody Popsicle with a plate of fries."

I strode toward the door and Juliet followed after me. "So where do you wanna go to get the fries?" I asked gently.

"Anywhere." She replied.

I lifted her chin gently. "Don't worry Juliet," I told her comfortingly. "We'll find whoever it is and they will pay for this." She nodded to me and I let go of her chin. We got her food and headed to the dungeons since they were the quietest place during the day. I heard growling in one of them and decided to investigate.

With Juliet right behind me, we stepped into the room and looked around. It was a room full of different types of monsters; not just mummies, and zombies and vampires, but werewolves and big feet, long-legged monsters with three eyes and goopy monsters with one eye and they were all glaring at us.

"Juliet," I said slowly. "Run!"

Just then, there was a slamming and we turned to see a purple-furred five-eyed four-legged monster standing by the door leering at us with sharp pointy teeth. "Well, well, well, boys," he called. "It seems we have a couple of stray vampires here. What'd'ya say we have a little fun with'em?"

There was a muttering among the monsters assembled and they all moved in on us.

I stepped forward and said, "Well, hello. Who might you bunch of handsome young monsters be?"

"We are the Blooding Brothers," the purple furred monster growled, coming closer.

"Really?" I continued. "Well you all don't look too bad. Actually, you're all what I'm looking for in a male monster."

"Alex, what are you doing?" Juliet hissed.

"Trying to choose my future mate Juliet and frankly, you should be trying to do the same."

I shot her a look and she nodded. "Alright, since the guy I like doesn't like me, I guess I could choose one of these fine young gentle-monsters."

"So tell us," I went on. "Where are you Brethren from?"

"Detroit." The purple guy answered, finally coming to a stop in front of me.

"Ooh, a monster with a mean temper, I like it. What's your name?"

"I am Crunch." he told me.

"Well, Crunch, may I tell you that you have five of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Are you wearing contacts?"

"No, my vision is magnificent; especially in the dark."

"Really? No problems at all? And yet your eyes are so clear and bright. As are your fangs. How did you get them so shiny?"

"I eat a lot of meat." He replied almost shyly. "Come on Boys," he called. "Let's make the girls comfortable so we can talk."

The other monsters began carrying out the order. "It's been a long time since anyone bothered to listen to what we have to say," Crunch told me.

"Well, Juliet and I are willing to listen to your stories. Right Juliet?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course." And so, we settled down and began to listen.

* * *

**_So, the girls are trapped in an unknown place with strange monsters and Clark is keeping the secret of who is trying to kill Alex and Juliet. What do you guys think?_**


	11. Returning Interception

**_Ok, sorry for the wait, my lovelies, but true to what I said, here's the next chapter. There are three PsOV in this chapter but for some reason it still looks short to me. Probably because it's a small portion for each person. Either way, enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Megan POV_**

They had fallen right into my trap, the idiots! Now that that was done, I had to make certain that they couldn't rule again. Walking into the cafeteria, I sat with a bunch of wizards and began talking to them. Finally, the conversation hit the place I wanted it to be at.

"You know, I heard Alex Russo saying that the wizards were actually better than the vampires and she didn't understand how the wizards could stand to let those bloodsucking monsters live any longer. She was planning an attack on the vampires herself but she was kind of busy because Juliet was attacking her so she told me to run and tell you guys. Do you want to attack?"

They stared at me and a wizard said, "You know, the little elf has a point. Those vamps are a danger to the human race. We should eliminate them. Come on, who's with me?"

The wizards sent up a cheer and turned their wands toward the vampires in the room. Because of the cheer, the vampires were already suspicious, but once the wands turned, they were all out hostile. As the vamps hissed and snarled at the wizards and the tension grew, I made my way over to the werewolf tables.

"You know, I think once the wizards are finished with the vampires, they're going to come after you guys as well," I told them quietly. "Plus the vampires were planning an attack on you guys anyway so I think it be best that you help the wizards before counterattacking them. Don't ya think?"

I used my gift as an emotion-inducer to make the werewolves agree with me. They sent up a howl and joined the wizards. As one, the two groups began attacking, while I looked on with a smile.

**_Alex POV_**

Something was wrong, something bad. "Juliet, we have to go." I said quietly. "I'm sorry Crunch and it was really nice talking to you but I have to go. Something isn't right at school and we need to make sure everything's ok. Can you show us the way out?"

"Sure, just that way, ladies."

"Thanks." I took out a piece of paper and wrote down my phone number. "That's just in case you ever need to talk again. Gotta go."

Juliet and I ran out and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" Juliet screamed.

"I don't know," I said taking out my wand. "And I don't care. Grab on."

I flashed us to the cafeteria since it was still breakfast time and saw that there was a massive fight going on between the vampires, the wizards and the werewolves. I put my fingers to my mouth and blew a high shrill whistle that made everyone in the room cringe.

"What," I growled. "Is going on?"

"We were getting rid of the vampire species like you wanted." A wizard called out.

"What?" I demanded. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Some girl told us that you wanted to eliminate the vampires and that's what we're doing. Come on."

They got back into the defensive positions and prepared to continue the battle. Juliet and I hurriedly jumped into the middle of the battlefield.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I don't want you to attack the vampires. That would be stupid! Did any of you stop to think about the fact that I am a vampire too? I mean seriously, I don't want any of my species' to go extinct. Now back off before I send you all to a very bad and unhappy place."

The vampires backed down immediately, but the wizards seemed dubious. "I mean it, BACK OFF." They reluctantly stepped down and I relaxed my posture a bit.

"Now it is time for the werewolves to destroy the wizards." A werewolf howled and as one, the werewolves rushed forward.

In one swift motion, I sent up a shield to protect the wizards but I knew I couldn't do so forever. Suddenly, a figure dropped through the ceiling and everything stopped. I froze as I realized who the person was without even seeing them: it was Selena.

**Selena POV**

I busted a hole through the ceiling and dropped down to the ground beside Alex and Juliet, facing the werewolves.

"Hello, Alex, Juliet." I said calmly as I stood in a defensive position and growled at my fellow wolves.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" I demanded of them.

"We're stopping the wizards from attacking us just as they did the vampires." A werewolf near the back called. "And what evidence do you have that either of these parties are planning to attack you." I inquired.

"Well, this girl said-,"

"So you're taking the word of a girl you don't even know the name of?" The wolves fidgeted nervously and hung their heads with their tails between their legs. "Didn't think so." I said firmly, straightening into a normal position as Alex and Juliet did the same.

"Now who is this girl that's got everyone's fur, fangs, and furies so tangled?"

"She was a short girl." Billy told me. "She had greenish skin and blonde hair and fangs that were yellow."

"Megan?" Alex growled. "She's Clark's girlfriend? Well no wonder he wanted to hook up with Juliet. The girl is-."

"Alex!"

"Sorry, got carried away. What we need to do now is find her and make sure she hasn't done anything else to try and kill us. Come on ghouls, let's move."

We all headed out in search o this el thing. Annabeth and Annabelle had her scent and were taking us to her.

"How did you know?" Alex asked me quietly.

"I had a vision." I told her softly. "You and Juliet were being mangled and torn by werewolves, wizards and vampires alike and I didn't know if there was something to stop it so I raced here as fast as I could."

"I'm glad," Juliet said, appearing on my other side. "And Sel? Don't leave again. Alex was a mess without you. I'm willing to share if it makes her happy, just… don't leave again. Ok?"

"Deal." I told her honestly.

Suddenly, there were two identical screams of pain and the three of us looked up to see the girls surrounding a buff vampire boy and a small elfin girl. She must have been the stereotype thing that my father told me about.

"Well, hello there Megan." Alex said pleasantly. I glanced at her and saw her face was emotionless but her eyes were boiling.

"It seems your latest attempt to kill us as been aborted once again." Juliet said equally as pleasantly.

"But you won't be trying anymore." I told her gruffly.

"Who are you, wolf?" she demanded.

"The name's Selena and you should be very afraid of Alex when she has a temper."

Megan snorted. "Please, what can a vampire do to me?"

"It's not what a vampire can do to you." Juliet and I said together as Alex changed.

"But what a demon can!" Alex hissed. She growled at the couple and made them shake in terror.

"Let's see, for little Megan, I think there's a dimension in my tracker that's perfect or you." Waving her hand, Alex hummed and Megan was gone.

"Where did you send her?" Clark demanded.

"Let's see." Alex waved her hand and showed Megan in a place full of abnormally tall people who were crowding around her and murmuring to one another while Megan stared at them in ear.

"Now or Clark." Alex tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "Well, why don't we let him choose his punishment?"

"Maybe you could let me go?" he asked hopefully.

"Alright." Alex told him.

"What?" Juliet and I exclaimed.

"We'll give you a five minute head start and then all of my friends will chase you down and kill you. Ready?"

"No wait, I take it back-."

"Too late, you might want to run because your time starts now."

He turned into a bat and flew as fast as he could, broken wing and all. Alex waited two minutes before saying, "Go get him."

The others raced away after the vampire while I stayed with Juliet and Alex. "So, what's happened this year?" I asked conversationally.

* * *

**_There you go. Hey, psst, guess what? SELENA"S BACK! Haha, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll be posting the next and final chapter soon._**


	12. News

**_I am back, My Lord/Lady *bows to reader* As promised I have brought you the last and final chapter of the second Sequel. Shall you read it now or later, My Lord/Lady? Now? Excellent choice Your Highness! Enjoy your chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Alex's POV**

It was finally time to go home and I was anxious because I was afraid Selena wouldn't come back again.

"Sel?" I asked timidly, coming up behind her as she was packing. "Do you mind staying with me this summer? I'm sure Juliet wouldn't mind. Please?"

Selena chuckled and said, "Alright Alex. I'll stay with you. But are you sure they wouldn't mind a werewolf staying it them?"

"You're their daughter, they won't mind."

"Oh so I'm their daughter too. Ok. So do you have a spare room?"

"No, but my last soul mate stayed in the basement. It was a very cozy room and we would cuddle there when she couldn't sleep."

"Kay. I'll be leaving when you and Juliet leave then."

I grinned. "Great."

I went back to my room and glanced at Juliet. "Is she coming?"

"Yeah, she'll be leaving with us. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Alex, if it's what it takes to make you completely happy, then I'll put up with it. Ok?"

"Kay, Juliet. Can you pass me that shirt over there?" She tossed me the purple top and I stuffed it into my bag.

"My parents are going to flip when they see Selena with us. Mom will start crying and Dad will be shocked into silence or start crying too."

"Yeah, Justin might not like the fact that there are two of you though."

"He'll get over it." I told her. "Dad will need to put new specials on the menu to make up or the act that there are now five kids in the house. Selena will probably find a job as well."

I sighed, knowing I was stuck working in the substation with my family, while Juliet was going job hunting.

"Do you guys have plans?" we asked the others.

"Totally, my family and I are going looking for the Loc Ness Monster." Maddie told us.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go by this really neat vampire sandwich shop called the Late Nite Bite." Kate was saying. Juliet and I both looked up so fast I heard my neck crack from the whiplash.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

Gwen looked at me. "Down the street from you guys, this couple is opening a vampire themed restaurant and they seem to be vampires themselves. Wanna check it out with us?"

Juliet and I glanced at each other and nodded. This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

Huh, not as short as my other epilogues but still short in my eyes. Keep reading and I'll be posting the first chapter of my next Sequel, **Junior Drag** as soon as I can. Thank you to all my faithful readers/reviewers and I'm happy you all liked it. I kinda thought it would be boring compared to **Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves, Uh! **and** Freshmen Feuds**, But you guys have convinced me otherwise and** Junior Drag **will be here soon.


End file.
